


Horde Prime's Favour

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Pregnancy, Reproductive Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra was not fighting when two of the identical, interchangeable guards brought her into the near-featureless room that had been Glimmer's alone.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Horde Prime's Favour

Glimmer had tried not to think of this room as a cell. It was small. There were no windows, no pillows on the bed. But then this was a space ship, not a castle. Her home was a castle, if it was still standing, and if she ever returned to Bright Moon and her place as queen. To escape from being Horde Prime's "guest" and be home with her friends. Glimmer couldn't daydream about peace, but could wish to help the fight.

Catra was not fighting when two of the identical, interchangeable guards brought her into the near-featureless room that had been Glimmer's alone. Glimmer watched her endure their handling, ears flat. Then once they were left alone, Catra shrugged at Glimmer, like this visible fall in status was inevitable.

"Annoy the one at the top, get put in a cell," Catra said, as if she were used to such treatment. She looked around, hardly needing to turn to take in the whole of the room. On the wrong side of the forcefield now, when she had taunted Glimmer about being a prisoner.

Catra flung herself down on the one chair, muttering. Shadow Weaver, Hordak, Horde Prime ... A succession of those she answered to who had pushed her lower.

They must have been drugged unconscious, something in the scant food delivered to them, or the flat water, or piped into the air of their cell. They woke next to each other on the floor, groggy, with a sense that they had lost hours, perhaps longer.

Shared imprisonment had not done much for Catra's attitude, but this further worsening of the situation visibly beat her down. She and Glimmer did not confide in each other, whisper comfort or exchange memories of who they'd left behind on Etheria. And yet they became closer, like moons drifting nearer from unstable orbits.

Glimmer felt the changes first, a sense of an additional something within her. A passenger, if she regained her power to teleport. She did not speak of it, until one pretended morning when they had overlapped in sleep on the one bed. Catra hissed in Glimmer's ear, admitted her matching state.

Unnaturally fast, bellies swelling, both of them perceptibly bigger over a few days. Heavy and unmistakable and wrong.

One of the armoured guards stood in the doorway, the eerie green shimmer of the forcefield reflecting on its too familiar face, same as all the others and so like Horde Prime. It slowed its gaze on Glimmer then Catra in turn. Looking over Horde Prime's prisoners, the living incubators.

"You have been favoured," the guard stated. "Usually the new generation is tank-grown."


End file.
